


Just a Kiss on the Neck

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, the reason Beth is glad he is in her class is because he is hot as hell. It’s as plain and simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss on the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> College!Brick

Her first fear is that she will be late.

Her second is that her sweatshirt may smell weird. Beth takes a moment to sniff at the sleeve of her arm, eyeing around sheepishly in hopes that no one else on campus is watching her. If they are, they don’t seem to care too much. She’s probably not the only person around here who picks dirty clothes up off of the floor and throws them on in a hurry.

She glances at her phone for the third or fourth time, sighing gratefully when she sees that it’s only ten after seven. The library is only a football field’s length or so away; five minutes is plenty of time to make it there.

When Rick Grimes had asked to study with her yesterday after class, she had been shell shocked to say the least. What was a senior doing talking to a freshman like her? She had lucked out by being in class with him. She’s heard others mentioning in class that the only reason he’d signed up for advanced chemistry was to fill his schedule for his last semester. Beth really doesn’t care why, to be honest. She’s just happy he’s there.

Not because they’re friends, or even because they ever talk really. He said hey to her once and she almost tripped over her backpack strings. No, the reason Beth is glad he is in her class is because he is hot as hell. It’s as plain and simple as that.

It’s no secret, really. One proper look at the man’s jawline could send anyone into cardiac arrest.

He’s a criminal justice major, that much Beth does know. And he’s planning to attend the police academy come next fall. She thinks it’s amiable. Pair that with his good looks and his cute Georgian accent, and she thinks just maybe she’s found her own personal prince charming.

And for some odd reason, he wants to study with her of all people. The same girl who can barely say a sentence to him without drooling like a toddler. Beth shakes her head to herself, eyeing the front doors of the library with sudden suspicion. Maybe she shouldn’t go in there, maybe it’s not too late to back out. There’s no doubt she’ll end up making a fool out of herself if she stays. Beth has always been that way around cute boys; it’s just a curse.

Still, a bigger part of her mind tells her to stay. She thinks she can also hear her roommate Sasha’s voice booming in her head, reminding Beth that she better share all of the juicy details when she gets back to their dorm. Beth snorts softly to herself, rolling her eyes. She doesn’t really know what’s all that juicy about reading textbooks, but she promised Sasha she would tell her about it anyway.

Her hand makes contact with the handle of the door and she opens it. The building is rather old and the door squeaks quietly as she walks through it, shutting behind her with a resounding thud.

She swallows thickly before making her way inside. The soft pitter-patter of her flats against the oak wood floor is the only noise to be heard from the first floor. Glancing around, she spots a few students here and there, all sitting at random tables and doing homework silently.

Beth takes the steps to the second floor two at a time, afraid that she may decide to back out if she doesn’t hurry up. By the time she’s back on level ground she’s winded and doing her best not to pant loudly. She’s always been naturally tiny but has never really managed to fit working out into her schedule. She adds that to the list in her mind of things she should start doing, right next to washing her clothes more regularly.

“Hey.”

Rick greets her suddenly and Beth looks up to meet his gaze, praying her cheeks aren’t tinted red. It’s obvious he’s been here for a while, she notices. His coat and bag are at a table nearby, along with a few open books. She mentally curses herself, trying and failing to recall if he really did say to meet at seven-fifteen or if she messed that up, too.

“Hi,” she answers meekly in response, already working on removing her scarf as they make their way over to his table.

“Is it cold out?” He wonders, making casual conversation as they sit down. She takes off her coat as well, placing both items beside her in an empty chair.

She shrugs. “A little bit, but no snow yet.” Beth mentally curses herself as she looks around, taking note of the several windows placed all around the building. Of course he would have noticed if it was snowing out.

To her relief, Rick simply smiles and nods, returning his eyes to his open book. “I’m actually havin’ a little bit of trouble with this macromolecular stuff. Professor Myers told me you’ve been doin’ good in the course and I thought maybe you could help me out.”

Beth tries not to let her disappointment show on her face. It’s not as though she wasn’t already expecting it, but hearing it straight from Rick’s mouth feels like a big blow to her ego. A small part of her had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had asked her here simply because he liked her.

She nods, feigning a smile. “Of course I can. It’s actually pretty easy once you have it down. What is givin’ you the most problems?”

He shrugs, scratching at the scruff along his chin. She tries her best not to stare.

“The polymer nomen—whatever’s.” Rick tells her, frowning. She bites her lip to refrain from laughing.

“Polymer Nomenclatures?” Beth asks and he nods, grinning.

“Good thing I’m joinin’ the police force, huh?” He teases.

She nods with a big smile on her face, unable to stop from blushing lightly as their eyes make contact. For a second she’s star struck, completely captivated by his blue eyes. It’s only after he turns away that she snaps out of her daze, reminding herself to stay focused on the task at hand and to not get carried away with herself. The last thing she needs to do is embarrass herself anymore in front of this man than she already has. The way she can’t help but look at him as though he’s meat is already bad enough, Beth scolds herself.

“So, anyway,” she presses forth. “About those nomenclatures. A polymer is a substance composed of macromolecules. This means that…”

The more Beth continues to speak the closer Rick seems to lean, taking in every bit of information she offers him. It becomes increasingly harder for her to keep talking the closer he gets. She finds herself trailing off a few times or stuttering, hoping that he doesn’t notice why, but does her best to push forward. It’s only after he pushes his chair even closer, sliding it right beside hers so that their knees bump, that she falls completely silent.

“Are you okay?” Rick asks, a small grin playing upon his lips.

Beth nods, partly wishing she had some water right about now. “Who, me? Yeah, no, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He wonders, resting his head upon his hand as he looks her over. “You seem a little…tense.”

She pauses, mouth parted ever so slightly as she attempts to come up with any sort of response at all. Eventually she just shrugs, coughing and tries to shake away her nerves. “I just get really excited about science, is all.” she supplies, inwardly slapping herself.

Rick smirks, but doesn’t say anything else and so she continues to press forward.

Beth is positive that it’s an accident, that their slight bumps of the knee every once in a while is a fluke, a stupid, hard to resist fluke. But when she feels his fingertips, however, as they begin to trace small patterns ever so softly against her outer thigh, she finds she can’t take it anymore.

Closing his book for him, she stands up and swipes at her brow. “We should probably find a better book,” she tells him. “That one doesn’t have enough information in it.”

“It doesn’t?” He crinkles his brow, glancing at the textbook. “It’s our assigned book for the course.”

“Yeah, well,” Beth brushes him off, her insides shaking, “It doesn’t matter. Just, come with me.”

She takes off before he has the chance to protest, making her way towards the back of the second floor and into the shelves full of books. Her heartbeat is pounding erratically as she shuffles through the books, too afraid to sneak a peek to see if Rick had followed her. She doesn’t know whether or not she had imagined him touching her on the thigh, if her psyche is so desperate for his touch that she’s started to make up things in her head.

Of course Beth wants it to be true, but she’s not sure it is. She knows she can’t outright ask him without sounding like an idiot. The only thing she does know for certain is that she needs to get out of there, and fast. Otherwise she’ll probably end up doing something they both may come to regret.

She side eyes him nervously, grinning a bit forcedly when he smiles at her. “So, which book do you think will work for me?”

She had almost forgotten.

Both continue to walk through the stack of books, Beth searching for any signs of chemistry texts available. She knows they both seem to realize that his text will work just fine, but he humors here attempt at a distraction and she finds herself grateful for it.

Eventually they come across the chemistry section, near the back corner of the room. She begins to search through the books, pretending as though she has any idea what she is looking for, and becomes distracted yet again when she feels Rick’s breath near her ear.

Her fingertip begins shaking ever so slightly, but she tries to keep her focus as she scans the shelf. She starts to pull out a book when she feels his lips quickly graze the back of her neck.

The book drops to the floor with a quiet thud and Beth turns quickly, pressing her back to the shelf with wide eyes. She probably looks wild to him right now but she doesn’t care. She’s too shocked to care. There’s really no mistaking lips on your neck, especially when said particular set of lips have featured so heavily in your dreams.

“Did you just…?”

To her surprise, Rick pales. Suddenly he’s no longer the confident man she has come to know, but a small boy whose just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Damn, I’m sorry Beth. I could have sworn you liked me. I just,” he shakes his head, frowning. “I read the signs wrong. Forget about this, alright? I’ll just go.”

He makes to leave but she grabs him by the wrist, pulling him back into place.

“Do you?” She asks, biting at her lower lip. “Like me, I mean.”

He shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. Of course I do. I mean, what’s not to like?”

Beth blushes softly, smiling up at the brunette male in awe and disbelief. “I like you, too.”

He releases a deep breath, finally smiling once more. “You do? I wasn’t makin’ it up?”

“I haven’t exactly been subtle,” she groans, shaking her head.

He chuckles. “Maybe not. It’s just…you’re so beautiful, Beth. I thought maybe if we hung out for a bit you’d notice that I liked you, too. The whole night I was tryin’ to catch your eye, but you just kept figitin’ and I thought maybe I was wrong. And then you asked me to come back here with you and I just assumed it was to, well, you know…”

It takes a moment for Beth to register the implication of his words and when she does her face heats up, along with a few other places.

“Oh my god,” she shakes her head, embarrassed. “I never meant…I mean, not that I don’t want to. Or, uh, that I do. I mean. I don’t know what I mean,” she eventually concedes, swiping her hair from her face frantically. God, she’s shaking. She’s never met another human being before who has the ability to turn her into such a bumbling idiot.

To her relief Rick only grins in response, his eyes crinkling in a way that causes her heart to begin fluttering. He slowly steps closer to her, never taking his eyes away from her own, and she awaits him with baited breath. Once his lips meet hers, she moans softly at the contact, her knees going weak.

It’s almost like every fairytale she’s ever hear about, seen, or read. Only it’s real. And it’s happening to her, right now, in the back of the library.

She sighs gently, wrapping her arms around his neck as their kiss deepens. She’d only been dreaming about this moment for months. He’s an even better kisser in real life than she had imagined, and she certainly has high standards, especially when compared to the types of dreams she’d been having about Rick Grimes.

Ultimately the need for air becomes too great and they pull apart. Beth opens her eyes slowly, blinking up at the man before her with a shy grin. He smirks in response, planting a quick kiss to her nose before pulling her into a hug.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know I have an A in chem,” he tells her eventually, pulling back just far enough so he can watch her face. Beth’s eyebrows raise in surprise and he laughs slightly. “I’m great at chemistry,” he admits.

“You are, huh?” She questions, shaking her head amusedly. “Tell me Rick, what else are you great at?”

Beth almost feels embarrassed for allowing those words to fall out past her lips, but the way his lower lip drops upon hearing those words, the way his body tenses ever so slightly against her own, makes her realize she’s said the right thing.

After a moment or so he composes himself, his trademark grin back on his face. “Why I’m great at a lot of things, Miss Greene. Care for me to show you a few of them?”

She finds herself nodding quickly, too afraid this moment will end somehow if she takes her eyes off of his own. Whatever this is, it’s happening fast, but she doesn’t mind in the least bit. She’s been fantasizing about it for months. Her body is ready.

Rick kisses her once more, coaxing his tongue inside her mouth this time around. His lips are harsh compared to her own soft pink ones, his scruff rough, but she decides quickly she likes the burn.

She’s so busy kissing him that she almost doesn’t register his hands as they begin to work the button of her jeans. She shivers in anticipation, her heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest as she hears her zipper being pulled down. She helps wiggle her hips while he pulls at her jeans, their kiss continuing as he pulls them down to her thighs, right along with her panties.

Beth barely has time to make sense of what is happening, that it’s her Rick who is standing before her as she exposes herself, before his hand trails down her stomach, stopping to rub at the pale flesh just below her bellybutton before finally cupping her center within his hand.

She gasps, pulling back from his lips as she closes both eyes, squeezing them shut. His hand is firm as it presses against her, putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit. Rick kisses her neck and she can feel it when he smiles against her skin.

He finds she’s already dripping wet once he begins to move. His fingers slip around easily, massaging her in a way that causes her legs to shake.

“Fuck,” she hisses, biting her lip. “Faster, god,” she tells him, leaning her head back against the bookshelf.

In this moment she doesn’t care where they are, wouldn’t even mind if the librarian was watching them right now. All that matters is Rick’s hand on her, his mouth against her lips, his chest pressed tightly against her own. The rest of the world could disappear and she’d never know it.

Rick slips a finger inside of her, pumping into her wet walls quickly. Beth groans deeply, throwing her arms around his shoulders and gripping the fabric of his shirt. The back of her jeans digs into her ass, surely leaving marks, but she doesn’t care as she ruts against his hand.

Using his other hand, he begins to rub her clit while finger fucking her, pulling even louder moans from her. Hands splayed upon his back and eyes shut tight, she cums on his fingers.

Beth’s entire body tenses against his as she rides out her orgasm, her legs clamping down around his hand. Rick waits her out, keeping his finger inside of her until he knows for certain she’s finished.

She watches him as he pulls out of her and takes his hand into his mouth, sucking on the digits. Beth’s eyes narrow, her lust only intensifying. “Your dorm or mine?”

Rick takes a second to look her over; jeans and panties around her thighs, her blonde hair all mussed up, and lips bright pink. He pants deeply, wiping at the sweat pooling on his brow.

“Whichever is closer?”

Beth learns that night just how great Rick Grimes actually is.


End file.
